All In Your Minds
by SlayerWitchCarpenter
Summary: Did you think the Normal Again universe just stopped existing because Buffy stopped believing it? The Wishverse is still going, so why not this one? It's almost a year since the mental institute, and a doctor is about to make an announcement that brings our hero to Sunnydale, lucid or not. But what's real and what's not? It's not that simple anymore. You might never know again.


**A/N: This story is set somewhere around Him, ishly. I'm going to try to stay true to canonical events and such, but it'll be hard. This is your average who's who chapter, just setting the theme. Have fun.**

The cold unforgiving walls reeked of secrets and lies, of sickness and entrapment, and they lined every wall of the building. The doctor leant back in his chair, squeaking echoed around the room, as the other 2 occupants sat in silence, registering what the doctor has just told them.

"Mrs. Summers? Do you understand what I just told you?" He asked, leaning forwards again on his chair, resting his chin on his hands, elbows on the desk.

"I—I do." Joyce nodded, grabbing hold of Hank's arm, her husband equally lost for words.

"You're telling us you really think sending our comatose daughter to Sunnydale Institute will help her?" Hank asked, brow furrowing. It had been well over 8 months since their daughter was last lucid, and the doctor was now telling him she could become lucid again.

"It is possible. As I said, after Elizabeth's brief lucid period, the thought came upon me to perhaps search to see if the people in her imagination are real."

"And they are?" That was Joyce, a voice rimmed with cries of joy and pain. Eyes with an almost permanent sheen of tears over them, locked with the doctors.

"Yes." Doctor Johnson reached into his drawer and slide out a folder. "This is to stay confidential. I'm only allowed to show you a watered down version, because it affects Elizabeth."

"Buffy. She likes Buffy." Hank reminded him, sliding the sheet over to himself and his wife.

"Of course. Buffy. Since this impacts Buffy, I am allowed to reveal that much to you." He pointed at the folder, which Hank flipped open.

"Willow Rosenberg. 1982. Admitted to Sunnydale Institute in 1997. Claims of vampires attacking the school. Sickness later digressed in 1999 with semi-lucid moments and talk of magic, becoming serious in the summer of 2001 (after a theory break in LA) and the rest of and most of 2002, with extreme violent outbursts. Longest lucid period in 2002, during which she wouldn't stop crying and yelling. Had to be moved to a more secure location for 3 months after destroying a therapists room. Family never visited.

"Alexander Harris. 1982. Admitted to Sunnydale Institute in 1997. Claims of vampires attacking the school. Admitted at the same time as Willow Rosenberg (see R files). History shows of a long friendship with Miss. Rosenberg. His condition has mostly been stable, however he remains to be lucid. In the 3 months Miss. Rosenberg was in secure hold, Mr. Harris was prone to attack people who get too close to him. Family never visited.

"Tara Maclay. 1981. Admitted to Sunnydale Institute in 1999. Admitted by father and brother (remain nameless). Has brief lucid periods, akin to Miss. Rosenberg, as well as mumbling about witchcraft and magic. Was immediately roomed with Miss. Rosenberg. Underwent therapy in early 2002, right before Miss. Rosenberg got quiet violent. Returned briefly to her room for a week, but was later released from the Institute, again right before Miss. Rosenberg got violent and had to be moved. Conditions believed to be coincidental. Family never visited.

"Anya Jenkins. 1982. Admitted to Sunnydale Institute in 1998. Defence pleaded insanity charge on Miss. Jenkins when she attacked a man who had cheated on his wife. For the first day she was briefly lucid, and yelling about vengeance. Once put under, Miss. Jenkins has yet to be lucid again, yet recently has started mumbling about vengeance for scorned women. We are working on verbal non-lucid therapy (experimental) and hope she will become lucid sometime in the next few months. One uncle and cousin are only visitors.

"Rupert Giles. 1955. Admitted to Sunnydale Institute in 1997. Claims of vampires attacking the school. The 3rd of the 4 (see below) admitted on this date. Mr. Giles worked at The British Museum for a time before arriving in America and being admitted into the Sunnydale Institute. He talks of some 'Buffy the Vampire Slayer' in his therapy sessions. His sessions are usually useful for a short time. In 2001 Mr. Giles left the institute, only to wonder back in a few weeks later, mumbling about the same girl. He left again in 2002 for a longer time, returning briefly just before Miss. Rosenberg's violent outbreak. He is currently in a half-way house, hopefully being rehabilitated. Long term girlfriend, a Miss. Calendar is his only visitor.

"Liam [Surname Withheld]. 1977. Admitted to Sunnydale Institute in 1997. Claims of vampires attacking the school. The last of the 4 admitted on this date. He himself believes he is a soiled vampire and must help 'The Slayer'. He is mostly passive, however for a short time in 1998 he had to be moved to a secure unit for a few months before he returned to the Institute. He was moved in the summer of 1999 to Los Angeles Institute, where he remained and only came back once to have a check-up in the same year. He remains in LA this day. Family never visited.

"William Pratt. 1974. Admitted to Sunnydale Institute in 1997. Much later than any of the others though. Claimed to be a friend of Liam [Surname Withheld]. Also claimed to be a vampire. Was put under sedation when Mr. Pratt got violent when not allowed to see Mr. [Surname Withheld]. Has brief moments of lucidity. During the time Mr. Surname was moved to LA, Mr. Pratt was released. He later returned asking for help in late 1998. He stayed with us until right before Miss. Rosenberg's violence, and has of the moment not returned. Family never visited.

"Faith Lehane. 1980. Admitted to Sunnydale Institute in 1998. Claims to be the 'second Slayer'. The only word we can get out of Miss. Lehane is 'Buffy'. Records show that another institute has a girl called Elizabeth who displays the same kind of theme as Miss. Lehane, and could be the 'Buffy' she talks about. Miss. Lehane was brought into the Institute's Infirmary in 1999 after fighting with an orderly and trying to escape, falling into a coma from a big fall. She awoke again in early 2000, and attempted escape again by claiming she was 'Buffy'. She succeeded in escaping and her current whereabouts are unknown. Family never visited."

"Dear god." Hank looked his wife in the eye after she finished reading the file. He looked back to the doctor. "You think sending her there might break them all out of whatever's happened? How do you even know these incidents are related?"

"We know nothing conclusive. However each of their stories do tie in together. This is experimental, and will not go ahead unless you agree." The doctor slid the file back to him, tucking it back into his drawer. "Would you like to allow us to try an experimental type of therapy on your daughter?"

The two parents sat in silence, looking into each other's eyes. Hand nodded once to his wife, and Joyce looked down then over to the doctor.

"Yes."

**Please let me know your thoughts on this, see if I'm at least vaguely heading in a direction that isn't towards brick wall. While you do that, I promise I'm writing more for Willow's Decent.**


End file.
